<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scary Girlfriend by hqprotectionsquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649664">Scary Girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad'>hqprotectionsquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is everyone surprised that Tsukishima got a girlfriend before all the third-years? Yes. Is she scary like him? They’re about to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scary Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked the one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s spring and although the pollen is flying all over the place, Ukai-san keeps at least one window open just because he can. Everyone hates it, but the sun bounds through the bars and lands on the floor, emanating that can’t be found anywhere else. </p><p>“I bet (Y/N) likes the light in here,” Yamaguchi muses while they play practice sets. Today, it’s three against three. Yamaguchi mans the right while Tsukishima takes the left, with Daichi in the back.</p><p>“I guess.” Tsukishima replies with lack of interest. Right now, all he cares for is trying to beat Kageyama, that idiot with a one-track mind for this club.</p><p>“Oh, (Y/N) told me to tell you that she’s meeting you here and then you guys will go on your date? At least that’s what she said, I don’t know if you—“</p><p>For some reason, everything stops, even Takeda-sensei glances toward them after hearing what was said.</p><p>“Tsukishima, you’re dating someone?!” Of course, the block-head Hinata has something to say, but it’s not even just him. The rest of the team is curious too. <em>Tsukishima, tsundere king, with a girlfriend?</em></p><p>“How did you manage to get a girlfriend before I do?” Daichi ponders while rubbing his chin.</p><p>“She’s probably scary like Tsukishima.” Hinata scrunches his nose at the sight.</p><p>“Do you think she’s like Slenderman like Tsukishima?” Kageyama whispers to Suga. Like the moral person he is, Suga smacks his kouhai on the back with a disappointed shake of his head, but Suga begins to form a figment himself. <em>She must be tall, probably looks like the girl from </em>The Ring<em>, to be honest.</em></p><p>“Alright, settle down! Let’s get back to work!” Ukai-san’s dagger eyes hit everyone and they all drop their conversations.</p><p>After practice, the team is eager to meet this girl that Tsukishima wrapped around his finger. Even Yachi whispers something to Kiyoko because she is sure that she’s seen Tsukishima around with someone but she never questioned it.</p><p>You let down this scary person people have been envisioning when you enter the gym. You wave happily to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and begin to make your way over there when you’re stopped.</p><p>“You’re not scary…” Kageyama looks side-to-side. “Is this a prank?”</p><p>“She’s pretty and nice. Nothing like Tsukishima.” Hinata’s eyes narrow. “Are we living in an upside down world?”</p><p>You approach Yamaguchi and envelope him in a hug, even though you’re shorter than him. To Tsukki, you lightly pat his arm. “Let me know when you’re ready. Do you want to go to the cafe today?”</p><p>He doesn’t actually know how to act, knowing that the people (unfortunately) closest to him are all watching this situation to see how he treats his girlfriend. “Sure.” He opts for the shortest answer possible, but he hates how everyone is still staring at him. He turns to the group. “This is (Y/N).”</p><p>“Hi, it’s nice to meet you all,” You greet the group and they all coo for some reason, how weird.</p><p>“I can’t believe Tsukishima is so mean and grumpy, but you’re so nice!”</p><p>While you laugh at this spunky comment, your boyfriend is quick to retort with a grin you know way too well, “Hinata, can you really be saying something? You’re shorter than (Y/N).”</p><p>Hinata only spares your boyfriend because you burst into laughter which makes everyone else laugh. He wins, this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>